Um jogo especial
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Jily) Lily está desesperada porque James já não lhe liga nenhuma. E, no ultimo jogo do ano, sentimentos vão ser revelados.


**Titulo:** _Um jogo especial _| **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom| **Ship:** James Potter/Lily Evans | **Gênero/Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Jily) Lily está desesperada porque James já não lhe liga nenhuma. E, no ultimo jogo do ano, sentimentos vão ser revelados.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L. **

**UM JOGO ESPECIAL **

Lily estava na bancada, vendo James jogando a ultima partida do ano. Com os cabelos revoltos e o fato colado ao seu corpo, de onde se notava seus músculos definidos, James Potter era o ícone da perfeição. Todas as garotas caíam a seus pés, mas Lily tinha jurado a si mesma que não iria correr atrás de Potter, e agora o garoto não lhe ligava nenhuma. Alice e Marlene estavam ao lado dela e apoiavam seus namorados. Sirius se aproximou com a vassoura para a bancada dos Gryffindor e atirou três rosas vermelhas para as garotas, fazendo com que suas colegas as olhassem com raiva. Lily cheirou a rosa e ficou triste. Preferia que tivesse sido James a atirar. Marlene olhou para Lily e viu sua tristeza. Preocupada, perguntou:

-Você está triste, Lils? O que aconteceu? - Alice olhou para Lily e a ruiva falou:

-Eu preferia que tivesse sido James a atirar a rosa. – As amigas a olharam com pena. A ruiva lhes tinha contado no início do sétimo ano que tinha sentido saudades do Potter durante as férias e, sempre que tentava falar com ele, o garoto lhe falava com alguma frieza. As amigas, para a ajudar, tentaram saber se James tinha alguma namorada, mas descobriram que não. A partir dai, tentaram, a todo o custo, os juntar, mas nada tinha funcionado. Ou James era muito resistente, ou já não gostava de Lily. Olhou para cima e continuou a ver o jogo.

James estava em cima da vassoura, observando com atenção para ver se encontrava o pomo. Sirius chegou perto do amigo e falou:

-Olhe para a Evans. – James olhou e viu a expressão de tristeza de Lily, que observava o jogo. Reparou que os olhos dela estavam desfocados, que pensava em alguma coisa. O Maroto sentiu seu coração se remoendo de culpa. Sirius falou:

-Eu acho que ela está assim por sua causa, cara. Nós não devíamos ter feito aquele plano. – James e Sirius, no final do sexto ano, combinaram que, no sétimo ano, o Maroto não iria ligar nenhuma á ruiva, para ver como ela reagia. No início, Lily tinha estranhado com a mudança súbita de Potter, depois ficou feliz mas, no fim, uma espécie de tristeza a tinha atingido. O Maroto abanou a cabeça, para afastar seus pensamentos e disse:

-Agora é tarde, Pad. Lily sempre me rejeitou e agora eu quero viver minha vida. – E continuou á procura do pomo. Sirius abanou a cabeça, desolado. Estava na cara que James e Lily se amavam, mas nada faziam para se juntarem.

Peter Pettigrew relatava o jogo:

-E o jogo está renhido. Oitenta para os Slytherin, setenta e cinco para os Gryffindors. Se Potter apanhar o pomo, os Gryffindors ganham o jogo. Frank bateu um balaço e quase atingiu o capitão dos Slytherin. Pouca sorte…

Os Slytherins começaram a ameaçar Peter, que se encolheu de medo, mas continuou a relatar. Os jogadores Slytherins, para se vingar de Frank, começaram a atirar balaços da direção dele. Sirius foi ajudar o colega. Lily olhou para Alice e viu que ela tinha as mãos a tapar a boca e seus olhos estavam arregalados. Para a acalmar, agarrou a mão dela e sussurrou:

-Vai correr tudo bem, Lice.

-Sirius vai proteger Frank. – Falou Marlene, para a acalmar – Não se preocupe.

Alice olhou para as amigas e disse:

-Lils, Lene. Obrigada por me apoiarem. – As garotas sorriram e responderam:

-De nada. – E ficaram as três de mãos dadas a observar o jogo. Lily olhou para o relógio, que trazia no pulso, e viu que eram onze horas. Seu olhar foi para a bancada dos Slytherin e viu Snape a observando. Desviou o olhar. Só de olhar para aquele que tinha sido seu melhor amigo, a pessoa que lhe tinha falado sobre o mundo mágico, ainda lhe doía. Olhou para o chão e ouviu Peter exclamar:

-Potter apanhou o pomo! – Lily olhou para cima a tempo de ver James erguendo a mão e os Gryffindors começarem a gritar. A ruiva sorriu, felicíssima, para as amigas e se levantou da bancada. Correu escadas abaixo e quando James desceu da vassoura, o abraçou fortemente. O Maroto, ao ver a sua ruivinha, colou seus lábios aos dela e todo estádio gritou em aclamação. Sirius abraçou Marlene e lhe depositou um beijo nos lábios. Se separaram e disse:

-Finalmente esses dois cederam. – Marlene sorriu em concordância e Alice, que tinha chegado á beira deles com Frank, falou:

-Olhe para Lily. Ela está tão feliz.

Todos olharam para Lily. Pela primeira vez em semanas, a ruiva tinha um sorriso maior que todos lhe tinham visto. James olhou para os olhos brilhantes de Lily e disse:

-Eu te amo, ruiva. – Lily sorriu ainda mais e respondeu:

-Eu também te amo, James. – O Maroto sorriu e voltou a lhe dar um beijo. A agarrou pela cintura e a elevou no ar. Lily separou seus lábios do dele e começou a rir, enquanto James andava ás voltas com ela. Os Gryffindors acenaram com as varinhas e fizeram aparecer fogos de artifício, que iluminaram os céus. Potter parou de andar á roda com Lily e fixaram seus olhares no céu, onde apareciam as mais variadas formas: corações, trevos, um enorme leão, que corria de um lado para o outro e também o símbolo dos Gryffindors. James afastou os cabelos da face de Lily e, quando ia voltar a beijar, Sirius tocou no ombro dele e falou:

-Você tem de ir buscar a taça. – James deu um selinho nos lábios da ruiva e se afastou. O professor Dumbledore estava com a taça nas mãos e, quando Maroto chegou á beira dele, falou:

-Parabéns pelo jogo.

-Obrigado, professor Dumbledore. – Dumbledore lhe entregou a taça nas mãos e o Maroto a ergueu no ar. Os Gryffindors bateram palmas e gritavam:

- Somos vencedores! Somos vencedores! Somos vencedores!

James correu para Lily, que abriu os braços e quando o Maroto a ia abraçar, os colegas agarram neles, os separando. O Maroto gritou:

-O que está acontecendo? – Sirius apareceu ao lado de James, com a gravata de Marlene na cabeça e gritou:

-Vamos para o salão comunal festejar! Ganhamos mais uma taça! – Se virou para os colegas e gritou:

-Os Gryffindors são os melhores! – Os colegas o imitaram:

-Os Gryffindors são os melhores! Os Gryffindors são os melhores! Os Gryffindors são os melhores!

A professora Mc Gonagall foi ter com James e o felicitou:

-Parabéns, Potter. O jogo foi fantástico.

-Obrigado, professora. – Agradeceu James, enquanto passava a mão no cabelo. A professora deu um sorrisinho e disse:

-É melhor ir com seus colegas para o salão comunal. – Potter sorriu em resposta e foi ter com Frank e Sirius e lhes deu um abraço. Os restantes jogadores do time foram ter com eles e deram um abraço de grupo. Era a ultima vez que jogavam juntos. O time se afastou e James sorriu de orelha a orelha. Foi ter com Lily, os Marotos, Frank e Alice. Deram um abraço de grupo e, quando se afastaram, as garotas tinham lágrimas nos olhos.

-Porque estão chorando? – Perguntou James, confuso e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

-Por-porque é o ultimo jogo que nós iremos assistir em Hogwarts. – Falou Marlene, enquanto limpava as lágrimas. Potter se virou para Lily e secou as lágrimas dela. Lhe deu um selinho e disse:

-Não se preocupe, Lily. Tenho certeza de que o futuro será muito melhor. – Lily sorriu e respondeu:

-Espero que sim, James. – Se abraçaram e foram todos juntos para o salão comunal, onde uma festa os esperava.

**FIM**

**Nota da autora: **Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic. O que vocês acharam? Bom? Ruim? Comentem dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
